Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Housecat
The Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Houscat (lit Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Housecat) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to shapeshift between a human, a larger-than-average housecat, and a hybrid of the two. Appearance The fruit is pink and somewhat resembles a jingle bell, like the kind cats play with. It smells vaguely like catnip. Strengths The fruit's major strengths, like other Zoan fruits, is that the user is able to switch between three forms: A human form, an animal form, and a hybrid of the two. In this case, the animal is a housecat. Each form grants different benefits. Weaknesses A minor weakness is that the user still has cat ears and a cat tail in human form. This may affect people's views of the person if they are unaware of the Devil Fruit. Also, the user is susceptible to several cat eccentricities, such as experiencing the euphoric, high-like state induced from catnip, a compulsive need to wash themselves after getting dirty (such as after a tough battle), enjoying having their ears rubbed, and feeling irresistibly compelled to chase after small moving objects such as balls and mice. Other than that, the user is still susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The user is able to switch freely between three forms: Human, housecat, and hybrid. Human Form In the human form, the user looks like they did before eating the fruit, but have cat ears atop their head and a feline tail stretching out from their tailbone. The fur on the ears and tail is the same color as the user's hair. This form, being the least beast-like of the three, offers an increase in thinking power, offering better deductive reasoning and strategizing ability. This form also combines a bit of the senses of a cat, such as enhanced hearing and smell, further increasing the thinking power. Hybrid Form In hybrid form, the user becomes completely covered in fur the color of their hair. Their nose changes to a cat nose, they grow whiskers, grow sharp teeth and fangs, and gain retractable claws on their hands and feet. This form offers an increase in strength, as the beast form increases muscle power. But it also offers the use of claws and teeth while still being able to stand upright. The whiskers also grant the user enhanced perception of their environment, particularly the movement of the air. They can close their eyes and tell where the enemy is while moving due to the movement of the air. * Neko Neko no Scratch: A quick scratch from the user's clawed hand. * Neko Neko no Twin Scratch: A quick scratch from the claws of both hands. * Neko Neko no Fury: A series of weak, unfocused, but very quick and very plentiful scratches. * Neko Neko no Slash: A very powerful, focused cut of the user's claws. It's so powerful that it streaks because it cuts through the air, and can easily chop a tree in segments. * Neko Neko no Jab: By bending their fingers so that the claws all point forward, the user can jab their hand forward to stab their claws into something, with enough power to break a sword (though not well-made swords). * Neko Neko no Rapid Jab: A series of very quick, repetitive jabs of the user's claws, somewhat like Luffy’s "Gomu Gomu no Gatling". It is capable of softening up hard enemies in the same manner that one tenderizes meat. * Neko Neko no Bite: A powerful bite from the user's feline teeth. * Neko Neko no Chomp: Bites and latches onto the opponent to slow them down. Useful when fighting with an ally. * Neko Neko no Catapult: When the user is thrown or launched through the air by an ally toward an enemy. Animal Form In the animal form, the user takes the form of a larger-than-average housecat. The cat takes on the appearance of the user's human form, having fur the same color as the user's hair, having similar facial features, and wearing any accessories the user was wearing. So if they were wearing a ring, the ring would be around their cat form's tail. And if they were wearing a bracelet, the bracelet would be around the cat form's ankle. The cat form offers all the speed, agility and reflexes that a cat would have. The user can run very fast, leap great distances and great heights, and will always land on their feet. Similarly, the cat's sense of awareness will make sure the user is able to react to things a millisecond after it happens. Despite being significantly larger than the average housecat, the user is still rather compact, allowing them to be carried by others (or ride on their back), and fit into tight places. By switching to cat form quickly, the user can decrease their size to avoid certain attacks. Copycat The Copycat ability is unique to the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Housecat. It allows the user to automatically copy the non-Devil Fruit abilities of others. The reason for this mysterious and powerful ability is still unknown. However, the user cannot copy it at will. It seems that the user copies the ability on a subconscious level. At first, the user will be unaware that they even have the ability. But they will notice that, after spending extended amounts of time with people who have non-Devil Fruit special powers, they will be able to use them as well. Abilities that can be copied include Mantra, the Rokushiki techniques, Life Return, and Haki. Bear in mind that, while Copycat will copy the ability, and it does so permanently, the copied ability is not at the same level of skill as the person it was copied from. Copycat only copies the ‘’ability’’ to use the technique. It does not copy the technique directly. So just because the user has spent some time around CP9 members does not mean they can use the Rokushiki techniques at the same level as them. They will only receive the natural ability to of the technique, which starts with the basic fundamentals like all people who just start out with it. They must master it on their own. Also note that copied Mantra will only work when in Skypeia or on the island of Jaya. The Mantra power will go dormant after leaving those areas. And when Haki is copied, it will only be regular Haki unless the user is one of the few who can use Haoushoku Haki. Trivia * Nekomimi, anyone? Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan